The Father of All Repliroids
by Khrollen
Summary: In which X suffers from his own misfortune and a plot hole the size of the world exists. I think. Either way, X lives up to his title: the Father of all repliroids, and he... doesn't really mind. Chibi!Zero, Axl, Lumine, Vava Vile , and Sigma. Papa!X.
1. Happy Birthday, X

D: What the heck am I doing, uploading another story before the other one's finished?! Also considering that I typed this up when I could have been working on Mirai no Tameni ... I have no excuse.

This is a... pilot chapter of sorts, just testing the waters and all that stuff. Don't expect the next chapter on this one for a while (well, considering that I changed this story around so much, it's a wonder why it still exists; I think I rewrote this... at least five times before settling on this version. That means, yes, the original idea was written out... er, I dunno, a year ago?).

Anyways, yeah, this is what I've been doing instead of replying to my reviews. I'm such a bad person.

This was all inspired by this picture: ht tp://i 1 59 .pho tobu cket /a lbu ms/t1 51 /mink ye ong3 30/0 623x- sens ei-h ollyl ite_1-oh u10 14 .jp g (remove the spaces)

Disclaimer: Hahahaha... no. I don't own Rockman X. If I did... you wouldn't want to know.

* * *

The Father of All Repliroids

Chapter 1

Happy Birthday (Sorta)

* * *

Irregular Hunter Rockman X, Commander of Elite Unit #17 was not having a… Happy Birthday, so to speak (exactly _why_, no one but Signas, Alia, and himself could answer, but that was classified information). However, the rest of the Hunters deduced it had something to do with the manner of which X was roped into having his birthday party (Vice Commander Axl and Commander Zero had something to do with the plans, which already was saying enough) and the hoard of children trailing after the Commander.

A few Hunters looked curiously at the two babies held in each of X's arms and the other three older toddlers pulling on his armor, but whenever their gazes were held for too long, the Commander would glare viciously at the offending repliroid, discouraging further implorations into the matter (although one could have said two of the children looked suspiciously like Commander Zero and Vice Commander Axl, and the three others, like the Irregulars Sigma, Vava, and Lumine, but this couldn't be, with X so concerned over the toddlers). None dared get in the way of the Blue Bomber as he made his way to the command center, not even bothering to greet his fellow hunters.

As soon as the doors closed behind him, X demanded that the command center empty except for Alia and Signas. The rest of the Hunters left, merely giving questioning glances at the repliroid children crowding around the Commander, before exiting the room.

When the last person left, and the doors closed securely behind the android, X sighed and nearly collapsed with exhaustion. Alia and Signas were immediately by his side, however, and kept the blue android upright. X smiled gratefully at the two and readjusted his arms so that the two children wouldn't fall out. The three toddlers gathered more closely to X, looking at the Hunters apprehensively, but did not do anything more.

Finally Alia asked, "X… who are these children? And why are they with you?"

X cracked a tired grin as he answered, "Funny that you ask that, especially since you know all five of them, and two of them most personally."

"What do you mean by that, X?" Signas questioned, examining the children more carefully, in an attempt to identify them. "They may have close resemblance to… Sigma…." And he stopped, surprised despite himself. "X, what –?"

"And this is where everything gets complicated." X explained wearily. "Zero-chan?" he called to one of the toddlers (the oldest looking one, with red armor and long blond hair). Alia and Signas froze.

"Yes, Papa?" the child responded.

X's smile became slightly strained. "Do remember these two people? They're Alia and Signas."

The child cocked his head to the side. "Who, Papa?"

"No, nevermind, Zero-chan. Here, _Niisan_'ll introduce these nice people to you. You two come here too, Lumine-kun, Vava-kun." X said invitingly. The other two toddler repliroids shyly stepped from behind X's legs obediently, and Signas and Alia flinched at their names and uncanny resemblance to the infamous Irregulars. "These two are Alia and Signas. They're _Niisan_'s friends; say hello."

The child-doppelgangers of Zero, Vava, and Lumine all waved as children would to the older looking repliroids. X's smile grew fond. He looked knowingly at the stunned Hunters as he motioned to each of the toddlers, introducing each carefully. "This is Zero-chan; and here is Vava-kun; and this is Lumine-kun." X shifted his arms as he brought the two sleeping children in his arms. He breathed deeply. "And these two are Axl-chan (X slightly lifted the arm with a spiky haired child) and… Sigma-chan." X paused, awaiting their reactions.

"S-s-sigma?" Alia breathed. Her eyes turned cold. "X, what kind of sadistic joke –"

X cut the female repliroid off before she could begin her tirade. "This… isn't a joke. I'd explain it to you two now, but these children are in great need of a place to sleep, as they're undoubtedly exhausted. Can you two help escort them to my room? I'm slightly tired as well." As to emphasize his statement, X's legs wobbled unsteadily beneath him. The three toddlers leaned against him as to hold their adopted father up. X smiled gratefully at them. "I'll fill you two in later, but I quite assure you, these five are of no danger to anyone. You have my word."

"But X, you're not quite in the right situation to make this judgment; neither Alia nor I know who these children are, and just your word is not enough, X. And as much as I respect you as my wiser elder, I cannot just allow – !" Signas started, but X gave a piercing glare cutting off the larger repliroid's argument.

"If you will not have my word, whose word will you follow?" X asked softly. "Right now, despite who they are, or might resemble, they are _children_Signas. Like I said, I will fill you two in later. Preferably when they are all in bed; safely."

Alia and Signas exchanged significant glances before nodding. "Fine, X. We'll follow you for now. You'd better have a darn good reason for all this though." Alia spoke.

X looked relieved. "That's all I could ask for."

Signas nodded grimly. "Let's go. The faster we get this done, the more I hope we'll understand."

Now the party of eight made their way to the dormitories, X leaning heavily against Alia while the pink navigator occasionally shot concerned looks towards the android. The walking children slightly dragged their feet as they clung more tightly towards their father figure, tired and barely staying upright themselves. Signas acted as the guard this time, discouraging other Hunters from staring.

When they finally made it to X's room, Alia typed in the password and deactivated the security system, allowing the eight into the room, where X gently laid the babes in his arms into a loveseat before stripping the older toddlers down and arranging them on his bed neatly, careful to keep the children from the edges of the mattress. They fell asleep almost immediately. X smiled, almost paternally, as he smoothed out 'Zero-chan's bangs absentmindedly. He turned to the other two repliroids, completely drained and weary, most definitely not in the condition for an interrogation.

Signas sighed. "X get some rest. Alia and I will watch over these children. You need to recharge – no excuses either." The general added when he saw the shorter android about to retaliate.

Alia gently led X to his rarely used recharge pod, and X grimaced. "Alia, Signas, really, I'm fine. I'm certain you two want your questions answered and –"

"Enough, X." Alia said, exasperated. "Just get in there and _rest_; recharge, we're not going anywhere, and neither are these children." She gave X a final push, and the Blue Bomber tumbled into the pod with a cry of indignity. Alia grinned ruefully. "We'll see you in the morning, X. Good night."

X straightened, and with the last shred of pride he had left, he replied gruffly, "Good night, Alia." And the pod closed. Forced into stasis, X lost consciousness, the world abruptly disappearing around him.

* * *

Short, right?

Like I said, this is a pilot chapter; I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this thing, 'cause I keep on changing my mind about it and all.

Well, review, and tell me what you guys think of it. Bad? Good? Creepy? (Probably, yeah.) I'd love to know about your opinions!

... So, what _did_ happen to X and the others?


	2. Smile, X

Uh, I distinctly remember saying that I wouldn't be uploading another chapter for this like... in a very long time (at least, not before updating my other story). However, there was a slight change of plans, and I lost some interest in writing out my next chapter, 'cause all the action's happened and there is a slight lull in the story. I'm also thinking of adding an extra in, so it'll probably take a while longer. Don'tkillmeplease!

Anyways, I was working on this to hopefully get my mojo back, but instead I ended up writing the whole chapter out. I never noticed how long it had gotten until I looked at my word count. Whoops. Well, hopefully we'll be seeing a better characterization of X considering how much of him I've written in this story. Hopefully.

Anonymous Review Responses:

To: Kasuchi, Koichi

Hopefully X's explanation will answer your question. If not, you are always free to ask me again.

To: noname

I'm glad you like the idea! Hm, yes others have speculated that Sigma-chan would be ugly, but he's still a child, so I'd dare say that he'd be somewhat cute. Of course, that is only my thought, so I'd ignore me if I were you. X will explain all... in due time (read: this chapter).

To: Super Vegeta

Uh, what? I can quite assure you that I was not on any sort of drugs while writing this (although I do suppose that writing all this out in the dead of night wouldn't help my coherency much XD). I'm not quite certain whether or not to be offended, but no matter. Hopefully this chapter will make more (or perhaps less) sense.

To: heather

I'm glad to see that you're enjoying the story so far. As for Vava and Lumine, Vava is Vile in the English rendition of Rockman X, and Lumine is the supervisor of the Jakob project (the plan to create a spacial elevator constructed by the new generation repliroids in Rockman X8). I'm going to get into the whole Papa/ _Niisan_ thing a lot more throughout the story, so don't worry about that (D: that's like, the whole plot... so far). Well, hopefully this chapter will answer your questions, but if you have anymore, you're free to ask me too :D. Uh, I hope I haven't spoiled anything too badly for you. D: I'm sorry.

Thanks for the reviews!

Oh, and BTW, **_REPLIROID IS THE EASTERN EQUIVALENT OF REPLOID_**. I need to post this up on my other story too, I suppose (Go see Archaon's review if you're still confused).

~~(HAHALOL)~~

Chapter Two

Smile

Alia and Signas looked awkwardly at the sleeping children, unsure of what to do, despite their reassurances to X. Alia glanced hesitantly towards her superior officer, "Signas, do you know anything on child upbringing?"

"I have rudimentary knowledge, but it wasn't looked into, as I wasn't really…." He coughed. "My primary objective was not to raise children."

"I-I see." Alia stated. "I have a more in-depth comprehension of the subject, so I do think we'll be fine for the moment. However, as repliroids, I cannot predict if they have the same needs as their organic counterparts." She frowned contemplatively. "Their feeding habits and sleeping patterns would differ, I presume; it would be best to consult X as he seems to know more than the two of us, as in how to take care of these children. For the moment, I suggest we take careful observations on their actions and act accordingly."

Signas nodded mutely, suddenly humble. He supposed Alia had been embed with similar maternal characteristics as carbon females to fit in with her selected gender. Then again, most of her speech sounded akin to her scientist persona… Signas wondered if he should be worried or relieved. Either way, the two fell silent and continued to keep watch on X and the children.

Around four hours and thirty-seven minutes into the watch, however, one of the children, Axl, woke up and started wailing; crying for what Alia could only guess was X. The female repliroid cautiously picked up the crying infant, swinging her arms back and forth, in what she hoped was a comforting manner. She had seen human mothers do this to their children… on the television, so she wasn't sure if she was doing the action correctly, but as Axl seemed to quiet, she thought she had done a rather good job (although, the child looked slightly pale…).

Sigma simply ignored the sound completely, rolling over and hogging whatever space Axl had taken up before being held by Alia.

Signas looked from the unnaturally still Axl in Alia's arms to the children on X's bed nervously, prodding either Zero or Vava (whom were at the edges of the bed) to keep them from falling once in a while. They shared significant looks of sheer anxiety before diverting their attention back to their charges.

An hour and eighteen minutes never seemed so far away. They gazed longingly at the wall in which behind lay X, still recharging.

X awoke at 0424 Japan time, according to his internal clock, feeling slightly disorientated. He quickly shook the stupefaction off as he leaped out of his recharge capsule, not quite remembering why he was so in a hurry, nor why he had a sinking feeling in his not-really-fleshy guts. He pushed those feelings away too as he opened the door of his… closet (his recharge pod was in a closet, for whatever reason the decorators had for putting it there), making his way into his bedroom. He was very suddenly met with a haggard looking Alia and a gaunt eyed Signas. Axl-chan was held in the pink navigator's arms, seemingly dead.

"A-Alia?" X questioned perplexedly as the female repliroid handed the infant into his arms before backing against the nearest wall and sliding down to the carpeted floor. X looked to the limp repliroid in his arms, "What happened? A-Axl-chan isn't… did something happen?" X asked, panic starting to leak into his speech.

Alia started shaking, "I don't know, X. I don't know…." She moaned pathetically, using her hands to hide her face. "I did what the humans do in the movies… maybe this is what is really supposed to happen? It must be a conspiracy!" And Alia suddenly jumped up in a new burst of strength, scaring X more than slightly, before flopping to the floor again. "I need an E-can…."

X stared at Alia dubiously (and he glanced at Signas, just in case the large repliroid started going bonkers too) before nudging Axl-chan in an attempt to revive the child. He had no such luck.

"Signas, did something happen while I was recharging?" X asked warily, doing a quick initial scanning of Axl-chan just to see if the child wasn't really dead. He wasn't (thank the god(s)), but rather really, really, traumatized. X wondered how he knew this, but shook it off as a premonition, just as he had randomly done about Zero right after the third War(1) (it must have been some sort of sixth-sense; ignoring the fact X only really had four senses (his sense of smell wasn't like a human's but rather a detection of certain molecules and their atomic composition)).

"No, not at all." Signas replied, but the repliroid didn't quite seem conscious of what he was saying, so X merely nodded his head as though understanding. Signas didn't respond after that.

The only completely conscious android looked to his two companions before hefting Axl-chan into a more comfortable position on his left arm and leading the two out, single handedly, into the yet nearly empty hallways.

X sighed, giving both Alia and Signas a final push. "Both of you go get some rest. I'll write up a report in the meantime and brief the two of you when you're more coherent. Go on." And the two ambled away in their proper directions, following X's commands mindlessly. The Blue Bomber watched them go uneasily. He wished he could have accompanied them back safely, but with the children to take care of, he couldn't quite do so. Instead, X hailed two passerby low ranking Hunters and requested that they see to that General Signas and Navigator Alia make it back to their quarters securely.

The repliroids agreed readily, going along with their assigned 'mission' with too much enthusiasm. X fretted some more.

~~(I don't trust the 'horizontal ruler's anymore)~~

Zero-chan watched interestedly as his Papa typed something out on a computer, the words blurring with the speed the android moved his fingers. Zero-chan was bored, 'cause Lumine-kun, Vava-kun, and Axl-chan were sleeping (and really, he and Sigma-chan would never think of playing together… or do anything with each other (unless it was fighting); actually, come to think of it, Zero-chan didn't really like Vava-kun either), and watching Papa was always fun, whether Papa was actually doing anything or not.

"Papa, what are you doing?" Zero-chan asked.

"I'm working, Zero-chan." Papa replied, sounding very serious. Papa was always so cool.

"Working?" Zero-chan repeated. Papa nodded, so Zero-chan nodded too.

Papa looked busy, so Zero-chan decided that maybe he'd wake Axl-chan to play. His stomach sent signals notifying that it was empty. Or maybe they could have something to eat, like Ultra-Super-Extreme Hot Chili or something.

Zero-chan pulled on Papa's pants' legs. "Papa, can we have something to eat?"

Papa paused in his typing. "Something to eat?" He stretched and got up out of his seat. Zero-chan strengthened his grip on Papa's pants as he got dragged along. They made their way to the kitchen. Papa opened the refrigerator and asked, "Like what, Zero-chan?"

"Ultra-Super-Extreme Hot Chili." Zero-chan answered promptly. Papa seemed to falter slightly. Only seemed to though, 'cause Papa was too awesome for that.

"Ultra-Super-Extreme Hot Chili, Zero-chan?" Papa asked.

Zero-chan nodded cheerfully. "Yep!"

There was slight hesitation before Papa said, "Zero-chan, _Niisan_'s(2) sorry, but he doesn't have chili."

"Oh," Zero-chan was disappointed for a moment before smiling again and asking, "Is there anything spicy we can eat?"

Papa's lips twitched upwards slightly before suggesting, "What about instant curry then, Zero-chan?"

Zero-chan agreed eagerly. "Okay!"

Papa ruffled Zero-chan's hair before telling the toddler repliroid to wait a moment. Zero-chan bounded off to occupy himself as Papa smiled somewhat longingly before turning to the pantry. Zero-chan decidedly ignored his father's bereft look; his Papa was always strong in his mind. And if he wasn't, Zero-chan had long ago decided to make sure Papa could at least always smile; Zero-chan would protect Papa.

~~(LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL)~~

X stared somewhat distractedly at Zero-chan, making sure the toddler repliroid didn't choke on his food. At least the child's digestive system seemed to be the same… X had been rather worried on how the five children would function, considering how they came to be this state….

X fingered Zero-chan's absurdly long hair as he wondered how Axl-chan and Sigma-chan would act, as all he had seen of them were either their crying or sleeping states. Would they require liquid, or mostly liquid, foods?

Oh, there were other problems too, like what he should do with Sigma-chan. It had taken the first half an hour to get himself out of the whole, "Sigma?! Must kill…!" ideology, before the long buried sixty plus years ago (when Sigma was placed under his care for the first few months before heading out to become the leader of the Irregular Hunters) attitude towards the bald repliroid was re-earthed. Then it was rather hard not to become attached to the infant afterwards.

The Irregular Virus and all Irregular tendencies seemed to have been repressed in Sigma-chan, Lumine-kun, and Vava-kun, so X wasn't too worried about the three. Rather, he would have been absolutely content to leave all the children in these forms (Axl and Zero were always getting into some sort of life threatening (or life ending, in Zero's case) situation, and this way, X could always keep them safe) were it not the fact that the Irregular Hunter organization _needed_Zero and Axl. What a terrible reason to force these children to grow up again.

"Papa, is there something wrong?" Zero-chan asked, pausing in his eating to look up at the contemplative android.

Ah, yes there was that problem too, X supposed, the whole Papa-_Niisan_ issue. X had stopped correcting the toddlers after the first few hours, but he himself had yet to think of himself as their 'father'. He wasn't ready for such a huge responsibility (then again, he supposed this was why the Irregulars started appearing; because he wasn't ready to stand up and represent the people that were created from his plans).

"It's nothing Zero-chan." X replied, offering a smile. It was sadly fake, and the child in front of him seemed to notice this but said nothing about it.

Zero-chan's own smile seemed to deteriorate for a horrible moment before lips were upturned in a new determination, leaving X to wonder what the child was thinking. "Okay," the child agreed readily. X worked on his smile in a mirror a few minutes afterwards.

~~(SMILESMILESMILESMILE)~~

Alia and Signas returned to X's quarters almost simultaneously, looking far more conscious and steady than when X last saw them.

Alia was the first to speak, "I-I'm sorry for my behavior this morning, X. I certainly wasn't myself." The pink navigator admitted, blushing shamefully. Signas nodded soulfully in the background.

X smiled, genuinely. "That's fine Alia, I understand." He nodded towards the two, "Come in, I'm sure you two want that explanation now."

Once the two repliroids seated themselves comfortably in X's living room, X himself took a seat, where Zero-chan immediately attached himself to the Blue Bomber's leg. Alia waved at the child, and Zero-chan waved shyly back. X laid a hand on the child's head before saying, "Most of my explanation is going to sound like utter nonsense." He warned.

"I could quite see why.(3)" Signas deadpanned, giving a slight glance towards the blond haired blob clinging to X's leg.

X grinned ruefully. "Yes, indeed." He took in a deep breath before exhaling, "I suppose you could say this really started when Zero and Axl decided to accompany me after their disastrous party…." X's eyebrow twitched, and Alia and Signas unconsciously leaned slightly backwards. "Anyways, you know the reconnaissance mission I was assigned yesterday?" Alia nodded. "Warehouse 14 was devoid of all suspicious activity except for this one trans-server.

"It seemed to be deactivated, so Axl approached it without heeding caution, of which turned out be a fatal mistake. He was teleported to another area, and Zero and I followed soon after. Irregular mechaniloids flooded the building we were transported to, by the time which we lost contact with Headquarters.

"We successfully fought off the mechaniloids and made it into another room, where Sigma, Vava, and Lumine were all waiting in front of an unidentified large cannon."

Signas interrupted, "Did they give any explanation as to why they were all alive? From your report at the end of the last Irregular Uprising, both you and Zero mentioned that Sigma was detained in space, and that there was little to no chance that he could return."

X nodded, "Yes, that was what we thought, but apparently something had happened…."

"He didn't give an explanation?" Alia asked.

"None; quite odd considering his tendencies to speak of his plots in extreme detail once he was certain he would win." X replied. "There was something oddly off about the three of them, as though they had formed a truce against us…. It was rather disconcerting.

"We… fought, the Irregulars seemed always ready to escape, but apparently something went wrong." X shook his head. "The large cannon went off, creating a large sphere dome, with Sigma and Axl at its epicenter. Zero and I were at the edge, and Zero pushed me out of the way at the last second, so I wasn't caught in it, but…." X gripped Zero-chan's shoulder tightly. "The others suddenly… shrunk, I guess you could say. Their mass fell dramatically, all dispersing and leaving them like how you see them now."

Alia cleared her throat. "So, you mean to tell me that defying all Laws of Matter and Energy, the five children were the result of Zero, Axl, Sigma, Vava, and Lumine _shrinking_? I cannot believe it."

"I had a hard time believing it myself, yet Zero-chan over here is proof himself. Certainly you don't think this all a joke?" X questioned.

Signas frowned. "If all of this is true, how is it that they have no recollection of us? Do they remember anything else?"

"They all seem to know their names, and somewhere along the line they have come to think of me as their 'Papa'. I have a feeling Zero-chan started all of it." Zero-chan smiled up at X, and the black haired android smiled back, with a hint of weariness. "These children – "

"Will have to be checked over by Douglass and Lifesaver." Alia finished. X paused and nodded hesitantly.

"I suppose they would have to be," X sighed, "especially since we do not have any knowledge of their functional ability. However," green eyes narrowed threateningly, "I will not have these children studied extensively or heedlessly. They are in my charge, and I refuse to be separated from them until they are reverted to their original forms."

Sigm – er, Signas objected. "X, while I understand your concern for Zero and Axl, I must heed your affections towards the Irregulars – they are dangerous, X and you know this better than anyone else. You mustn't get too attached." The large repliroid warned.

X nodded solemnly. "I understand, Signas, but I was thinking that perhaps, at least, Sigma-chan, Vava-kun, and Lumine-kun would not have to be reconverted to their original forms. They show no signs of Irregularity and under my supervision, they will not suddenly start an Irregular uprising, or any of the sort, and –"

"X," Alia said softly. X deflated somewhat, losing his previous vigor.

"Just please, Signas, keep my argument in mind." And their conversation was finished.

Both Signas and Alia stood to make their way out of the room, leaving X behind on his seat, embracing Zero-chan, who had stood by him throughout.

Before he closed the door, Signas muttered, "I will."

X smiled.

~~(SCREENDIVIDER)(4)~~

(1) Uh, I think this is correct... someone knock me over the head with the right information if it's wrong.

(2) _Niisan_ - Older Brother

(3) No, Signas, it won't make sense 'cause the author wrote it out on a sugar hype. Just saying.

(4) Lol, I forgot what 's attack was called, but I distinctly remember thinking it was Screen Divider for a good three months before actually reading the english subtitles.

Uh, smile?

Yeah, the theme for this chapter was like, D: but I was listening to FullMoon's songs (from FullMoon wo Sagashite (SP? SP?)) on the Internet and 'Smile' came up, so yeah. There you are, my inspiration comes from YouTube.

This was totaly, entirely, and utter blasphemy. I know. If any of you can give me a better explanation, do so. I won't hold you back. Rather, I'll post them all up as the story goes along just so that the plot hole gets better patched up. 'Kay?

Oh, and WHY, WHY is this the longest chapter out of all my stories? WHY?!

I-I also need to work on replying to my reviews. I'm working on it... sorta. I mean, I've read each and every review at least four times over (dork), but I haven't quite worked up the resolve to reply to all of them yet. Yeah. I'll get to them... someday.

Uh, review? (Lol)


	3. Slight Doubt

I'm glad everyone seemed to enjoy the last chapter. I'm sorry this came out so late, but I just finished this up now when I'm supposed to be doing my homework, so you'll have to excuse the... lack of cohesiveness (that, and the first part of the chapter was written out a looooooong time ago).

I don't have much to say, so off we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own MegaMan X or Rockman X, I swear.

* * *

Chapter Three

Slight Doubt

Lumine-kun squirmed uncomfortably as one of the Big Scary (but Nice, Papa promised) Doctors prodded him. The BSbNDoctor sighed and moved away as he declared, "There's nothing physically wrong with this one either. Despite your story, Commander X, I'm more inclined to say they're totally different repliroids if it weren't the fact that their DNA matches up perfectly with their older counterparts."

Papa nodded. "And the Irregular Virus?"

"I can't say it's completely gone, in the case of Sigma and Vava, but it has… mutated to the point where I couldn't have mustered up the intent to swat a fly. It can't spread either, as far as I can tell.

"Also, Lumine and Vice Commander Axl's copy chips seem to have been isolated; none of their systems can interface it at this time."

"I see…. And their other systems?"

"There is nothing wrong with anything else either, but I still suggest you don't indulge Commander Zero with his usual diet."

Papa grimaced. "Of course."

(As a side note: Zero's diet usually consists of acidic substances, washed down with motor oil.)

BSbNDoctor nodded curtly to Papa. "That should be all, Commander, but may I give a word of advice?"

Papa bit his lip but nodded in consent. "Yes?"

"Don't get too attached to the Irregulars, Commander. They will become your enemies again once this incident is resolved. I would rather they be eliminated now," BSbNDoctor raised a hand before Papa could say anything. "BUT, as they are related to Commander Zero and Vice Commander Axl's predicament, it would be unwise to do so. They can use this against you, Commander. Don't forget that."

"… Of course, Lifesavor." Papa took Lumine-kun's hand and smiled sadly at him. "Shall we go then?"

Lumine-kun smiled cheerily back. "Okay!"

And as Papa rounded up the other children, Lumine-kun looked back at the BSbNDoctor to see him glowering at them – at Papa. Lumine-kun glared back and tightened his hold on Papa's hand. Papa was precious. He was _worthy_ of being Lumine-kun's Papa. Those that couldn't understand that should be punished.

Lumine-kun looked back at Papa's smiling face.

Later.

~~~~~~~~(Oh, Lumine-kun~ we all know you're psyco)~~~~~~~~

"We will need to go shopping for the children." X declared. Axl-chan giggled from his place on X's lap.

Signas looked wary. "Shopping?"

"Yes." X affirmed.

Alia's eyes lit up. "Oh, what kind of items will we need to buy?"

"Clothing, since we can't expect them to stay in their armor all the time, food, definitely, furniture, like cribs and extra bedding, oh, and maybe a carriage too, just in case we need to take them outside." X listed off, more murmuring to himself than the others in the room, "I suspect that they'll need toys as well, being children (and well, Zero's always needed something to occupy himself with – it's the reason why I buy him all those bobble-heads). But we'll need their opinion on that… we'll just have to order online – I don't particularly feel too secure about taking them outside just yet. For now, I suppose we will just get them some general types of playthings: a rattle, stuffed animals, a rubber ball, maybe plastic blocks (I'm worried about the edges though…), and um…" X paused, unable to think of more items (he hadn't exactly had a childhood himself), "Do you think that they would be able to handle video games?" He asked, remembering Zero's and Axl's addiction to such things. He then remembered that most involved violence and immediately reconsidered the idea. "Or perhaps not."

"We can ask the sales person for suggestions." Alia recommended.

X nodded in agreement. "Yes, I do suppose so. Alright, I've got it all down on memo. Alia, Signas, can I trust you two to look after the children while I'm – um, guys?" He faltered at the dark looks the two gave him. "O-or not. Um, I guess then that I'll stay and watch the children… er, that is, if you two can go get the items for me."

Signas looked contemplative.

Alia immediately agreed. "Of course, X. Can you give me the memo?"

"Sure." X said as he pressed his index finger to Alia's forehead. "I looked up the locations of the stores beforehand so all you'll have to do is follow the map I drew up."

"Yeah, I got the data." Alia affirmed. "C'mon Signas, let's go."

The general jumped visibly. "Me too?"

"Well, yes. You don't expect me to get everything, now do you?" Alia huffed. "Your bulk has to be good for something else than computation and looks. Unless you'd rather stay and watch the children while X and I go…."

Signas slumped in defeat. "I will be more than happy to join you, Alia."

The pink navigator smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(:D) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Vava-kun, X found, enjoyed attaching himself to X's leg. The repliroid child would often wrap his arms around X's shins and press his helmeted head against X's thigh. Truthfully, the blue android had no idea what to make of it except that it was highly uncomfortable and that Vava's helmet was really hard. His thigh felt permanently flattened on one side.

Lifesavor's words haunted him for a moment before X dismissed the thought vehemently. Vava-kun wouldn't intentionally try to cause X harm. His 'adult' self may have been more than slightly insane and violent but Vava-kun was sweet and quiet, a tad bit shy as well. Or a lot. The child hadn't as so much uttered a single word outside of, "Papa".

"Papa." Vava-kun said, pointing at Zero-chan who had climbed the cabinets to reach X's set of kitchen knives.

X panicked. "Zero-chan! Get off of there, right now!" He ordered as he dragged his left foot along (the one Vava-kun was currently attached to).

"But, Papa…" Zero-chan attempted.

X cut him off. "No, Zero-chan, it's dangerous. Come on now, leave the knives alone."

Zero-chan pouted but complied, happily crawling into X's embrace. X deposited both children in the living room before turning back into the kitchen to place any sharp objects out of reach and to securely lock access to the cabinets.

(Behind his back, Zero-chan stuck his tongue out at Vava-kun who retaliated by pulling up his middle finger. X never noticed.)

X wearily approached Zero-chan and knelt in front of him, making sure to create direct eye contact. "Zero-chan."

Zero-chan winced, wondering why he felt like by the end of X's speech he'd want to attempt to throw himself off the top of the building. "Yes, Papa?"

"Zero-chan, I'm very disappointed in you. You should know better than to touch sharp objects and to climb up to tall places. You had _Niisan_ very worried." X admonished.

Zero-chan immediately teared up. "I'm sorry Papa!" he wailed as he flung himself at X's neck. "Zero-chan'll never do it again!"

"Promise?" X asked sternly.

"Promise." Zero-chan agreed.

X smiled. "Alright then. I'll be holding you to your word, Zero-chan."

Zero-chan nodded solemnly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(:D) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We're back!" Alia announced as she opened the door to X's quarters. "X, we – !" She stopped short at the sight that greeted her. Alia quickly covered Signas' mouth as well when the repliroid came in, hauling the disassembled pieces of furniture.

Signas was surprised for a moment before alighting on the scene Alia had first walked in on.

X sat on the love seat with Zero and Axl cuddling his right side with Sigma on the other, while both Vava and Lumine hugged X's legs. All six were asleep.

Alia added the scene to her hard drive before motioning for Signas to set everything in X's bedroom and the foodstuffs in the kitchen. When everything was put away, the two left silently. Well, almost.

"Sweet dreams, guys." Alia giggled.

Signas saluted the group before closing the door behind him.

* * *

Well, if we ignore the slight creepiness of Vava-kun and Lumine-kun, I'd say this chapter was rather nice. And short. Too short. DDD:

I just felt like stopping there. I'll try to upload more chapters soon, but Mirai no Tameni refuses to comply with me and this one... well, I've actually sort of fallen out of MegaMan for a while.... I stay in a fandom as long as there are interesting fan made things to look at. I haven't found much that's attracted my attention in the MegaMan category yet and well... it's rather disappointing.

I'll still continue to attempt to finish both stories someday so don't give up hope yet! I just need a bit of motivation. ;P I think you guys understand.


End file.
